


a flower for your thoughts (or impulses)

by grandstander



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandstander/pseuds/grandstander
Summary: Hinata's boldness is as alluring and admirable as it was clumsy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a hinatsu i wrote for my friend terk but finished out of spite

Hinata is clumsy in a very peculiar way; it doesn’t show on the battlefield (a bit reckless maybe, but certainly not clumsy), but in his personal dealings he is indeed a bit rough around the edges. Seeking out relationship advice would have been an option… if it had occurred to Hinata, but he did what he could with what he knew (which were mainly small details he overheard from Oboro). Otherwise, though, his flirtatious behavior did not usually get him very far; truthfully he had no idea why, so he _attempts_ to resolve to ask Oboro for advice about that later (more than likely, though, he’ll forget).

 

Usually, Hinata had his trusty confidence to pull him through, and if all else fails, there’s nothing wrong with some brute force! But, unfortunately, brute force with the heart tended to be the way it is crushed. Thus, he ends up pacing and gnawing at his fingernails in a way that signified a habitual practice of doing so.

 

To his salvation, or maybe his fumbling surprise, the very object of his current tumbling, clumsy heart happens upon him. “You shouldn’t chew on your nails,” Subaki says to him, though his voice is gentle and rhythmic, as if his voice belonged in song accompanied by strings and lovely chimes. There’s no real conviction behind his voice, as if it were only a mere reminder.

 

The very sound of him leaves Hinata feeling breathless, stopping him dead in his tracks. Hinata gives him an embarrassed smile, his fingers scratching the back of his wild, messy hair as he laughs and answers “Yeah, sorry.”

 

“What has you so vexed, my friend,” Subaki asks him, his voice still gentle and rising like the air. The sky knight sets down near Hinata, of course, his posture neat and composed. Such a demeanor leaves little to be inspected by a watchful eye, but a prying one, or maybe one who knew Subaki well enough, would know he had nervously intertwined his fingers in his lap and crossed his ankles to keep himself so gracefully composed.

 

Hinata stutters at first, stumbling over his words as he abruptly turns away from Subaki. His actions are almost immediately met with a soft chuckle from sky knight, who then says “You needn’t be so embarrassed, Hinata, it’s just me.”

 

Hinata almost wants to grab the other man by his shoulders and shake some sense him, that he is actually what _‘vexes’_ him so terribly (in the most _wonderful_ , tender of ways). As his heart beats, it constricts within his chest and almost making him want to fall over from the pain of being so close yet so far. Hinata begins wringing his wrists before inhaling and then letting himself exhale to gather some kind of sense about himself.

 

“Ya’ can’t laugh, alright?” he says, though a small smile has spread over his lips. It was probably a nervous quirk considering how much he smiled already, as if the sun itself had taken to shining through Hinata’s skin, and it was adorable and equally charming in every way; at least, Subaki thought so. Though, Subaki had a rather poetic form of thought as well. As if bouquets bloom in his chest, he rises his head and gives his brightest smile, one that makes the corners of his eyes wrinkle. “Of course, Hinata,” he says reassuringly.

 

“Well, like… “ Hinata sighs, his hand again returning to the back of his head. “I’m bad at this, so bear with me,” he adds, laughing weakly (mostly to ease his own nervousness). Hinata’s hands gesture vaguely, another quirk of his to often speak in a grandiose manner with the company of his hands. “I jus’... I d’unno what to do, ya’ know… when ya’ like someone,” he finally says, though his voice seems to die off at the last part of his sentence, and his cheeks hold a soft hue to them.

 

“Oh! I see…” Subaki answers, and his heart flutters in his chest with a mixture of anxiety and hope. He clears his throat, casting his gaze downwards for a passing second before he makes to flawlessly execute himself once more. “Well, perhaps I can help. Who might the individual be?” Subaki asks, smile polite and his hands now resting at his sides, nervously curling into the wood of the seat his sitting in, mostly to keep himself grounded and not soar too high.

 

Hinata makes an ambiguous noise, shrugging his shoulders while looking away at anything other than Subaki. “I didn’t think you’d be the shy type,” Subaki teases, chuckling after his comment which affords him a sharp shout of dismissal from his companion. It almost looks as his Hinata is pouting, what with his firm frown and warmly colored cheeks; it’s quite cute, and again Subaki can’t help but laugh.

 

“I’m only teasing! No worries,” he reassures the samurai, his expression softening as well.

 

“Perhaps something general, then?” Subaki suggests quizzically, curling one of his fingers around his chin in a pensive motion. He hums in thought for a second before speaking once more, “Oh! What about giving them flowers?”

 

“But I don’t have any flowers,” Hinata answers quite quickly, which causes Subaki to tilt his head and look at the other man curiously.

 

“Does that matter? You don’t need them now,” the sky knight answers, though his brow has begun to furrow at the rather quick way he was answered. In turn, Hinata blushes more, stuttering as his hands seem to motion aimlessly in front of him.

 

“W-Well… I-I mean… If It’s t’ confess then.. Yeah,” he finally says, though his voice is soft and he doesn’t quite look up until after he’s finished his sentence. He can almost see the gears turning in Subaki’s head, as if piecing together his rather bold explanation on the spot.

 

“But… you wouldn’t, unless…” As he pauses, realization comes to Subaki in that exact moment, and immediately his cheeks burn almost as darkly as his hair. “O-Oh my…”

 

Hinata laughs, as if to dispel the tension that seems to be gathering in the air around them. Subaki, however, cannot seem to meet his gaze his hand moves from his pensive position of thought to one of embarrassment, covering the lower half of his face. Hinata feels starstruck all over again, his smile softening to one of genuine love, “Gods, yer’ so lovely,” he says, voice softly kept between only the two of them.

 

“You… have no tact,” Subaki says through a strained voice, turning away from the samurai. Hinata only seems to laugh at the very weak retaliation, and he leans forward to follow the sky knight.

 

“I’ll work on it,” Hinata says through his more natural, bright smile (though his cheeks still retain a blush). “That mean ya’ don’t like me, though?” he asks, but there is a slight mischievous tone to his voice.

 

“Of course not,” Subaki says to him, finally looking at Hinata with warmly colored cheeks and a non-committal frown. “I adore you,” the sky knight says more earnestly, the color on his skin darkening while he holds his fingers in tight fists in front of his chest.

  
Hinata’s smile broadens and his gaze softens as well, and finally he takes Subaki’s thinner, softer hands into his own scarred ones. “Take care of me, yeah?” he says, returning to his goofier, brighter self (the one Subaki loved most).


End file.
